


bartender

by horsetrackhiggs



Category: The Vamps (UK Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Band, M/M, brad saves connor's ass a lot and connor thinks he is rly cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-05-17 18:03:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5880481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horsetrackhiggs/pseuds/horsetrackhiggs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>connor's just a bartender at a local pub where the costumers try to advance on him a bit too much.</p>
<p>one with a bright smile makes it his job to save him from the rest, and maybe connor doesn't mind the flirting when it's him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. .1

connor's holding his breath as the already drunk women who he just handed a drink too reached past it and placed his hand on his arm. 

she's batting her eyelashes at him as she spoke. "hey babe, you're pretty cute."

he lets out a deep breath, making an attempt to pull away put her hand only follows. "excuse me, i have others to serve." connor says through his teeth, trying to keep himself calm.

he's worked at this pub for only a week now, and he really really wished he could quit already. but, he really really really needs some cash, so he doesn't. every damn shift at least 3 people are making advances on him, and he just has to deal with it, because he can't just sit there and yell at every person who does it, or else he'd get introuble, he thinks. the slight raise of his voice makes him sound like someone just wrecked his car (he doesn't have a car though, not a hope that he'll get enough to even think about owning ). damn his fucking accent.

the women just pouted, leaning over the counter. "oh come on baby, just a few more minutes with me?" 

and connor is sighing, looking up at the ceiling. her grip on his arm tightens as well, which makes him freeze up. she's pulling him closer when suddenly someone grabs his other arm (connor just think it's her other hand, to be honest).

"mind gettin' your mits off my boyfriend?" comes a guy's voice, and he sounds legitimately upset that she was touching the scottish bartender.

"excuse me?" she laughed, rolling her eyes at the curly haired boy, who tugged connor his way.

"can you not fucking hear? lay off my man." 

connor takes the moment of the lady's slight shock to pull away, and quickly takes the brummie's hand. she's staring at them both and the newcommer ducks to press a kiss to connor's cheek.

"the name's brad." he stated so only connor could hear. 

"brad sweetheart, what are you doing here? thought you didn't get off work until later?" connor doesn't know why his face is flushed, and he doesn't think sweetheart was the right thing to call brad either (too many came rushing to his mind when he looked into brad's eyes, it was weird).

"couldn't stay away. couldn't get you off my mind baby." brad hummed in response, swiftly pressing his lips to the corner of connor's.

the intoxacated women huffed loudly, stomping away and the two boys broke out laughing, still leaned in close to one another.

"thank you so much." connor grinned, dragging out the 'o' is so.

brad shrugged, and then he was walking away (heading back to his group of friends he came with).

"anything for you, beautiful." he called back, giving the bartender a wink.

connor, for once, didn't hate being flirtered with while on shift (it was one time, he told himself when he got home, he'll never see brad again, and a costumerwill never make his heart flutter again).


	2. .2

it's been a couple of nights since connor met brad, and he'd like to say that he had forgotten about the curl haired boy (he hadn't, brad's entire being was so vivid it was like connor saw him nearly everyday). no one's been around to save him the past shifts, but the scottish boy was used to it, so he just sighed and dealt with the flirting.

tonight was slow, seeing that it was a weekday and there was no game of any sorts on. only a handful of people keeping to themselves. no one sitting at the bar actually, so connor took this moment to move around the counter. it smelt back there, and he really had to pee and never got the chance to sneak out like this.

but of course, connor wasn't able to make it there before someone took hold of his arm.

"ay there, cutie." a young bloke slurred, leaning aganist the bartender for support. "wanna get out of here with me?"

"no, i need to go to the bathroom." connor responded honestly, and the other laughed. 

"oh, so you'd rather just do it there?" the guy smirked and connor rolled his eyes, trying to shove him off (he actually managed too, the drunk lad not leaning on a nearby table).

"no, i've just got to piss." he huffed, slowly turning around so he could start his treck back to the can.

yet again, he didn't get far, because the lad from before had made some sort of leap and grapped onto connor's shoulder.

"nice cover, can't let the others hear, i guess." he mumbled, and before connor could angerly respond, someone excited the bathroom with a wide smile on their face.

"babe!" he exclaimed, expression changing as he eyes the unknown boy.

"hey, brad." the only very slightly taller boy sighed, small smile playing on his lips.

the brummie lad is moving so he can all but squeeze inbetween connor and the unwanted lad, making an upset noise in the back of his throat. 

"seems your getting a bit too close to my lover here, back off a bit, yeah?" was all he had to say and the drunk one was gone in an instant.

brad swung around a pressed a kiss to connor's cheek. "you're welcome, hun."

connor grinned, and laughed lightly. "my hero yet again."

"what can i say? you're too perfect to ingore." 

connor flushed, and there was another kiss exchanged (it was to connor's forehead, he swears he can still feel the kiss when he gets home that night), one that was competely unneeded (not that either of them minded).

and then they parted ways, brad back to whatever he was doing, to whomever he was with, and connor, to the bathroom, so he could finally fucking piss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi lmao :') hope u enjoyed! idk how long this will be bc there are only so many ways i can have people come at connnor before it gets lame u feel? lmao
> 
> tumblr: dropthezingle  
> vamps twitter: macklemoretris


	3. .3

no one in particular was bothering connor on his shift tonight, and he was having an alright time.

and the reason for that was brad.

the brummie came in on his own this evening, taking a seat at the bar and casually talking with the scottish bartender. luckily there was another person on shift with him, so he was able to give most of his attention to the curly haired lad.

no one dared approach connor, not with brad constantly leaning over the counter, hand on the other's arm, winking at him and overall making it very clear that no one was going to interrupt brad's flow (one girl had tried, so brad practically growled at her, loudly calling connor his boyfriend, who only flushed).

it was getting close to closing time and the two where still chatting, laughing their asses off.

"you know, you're a good fake boyfriend, brad." the blondish boy commented, moving to grab a dirty glass and clean it off.

brad gave him a wide smile with a slight roll of his eyes.

"even better real one." and there was a wink that connor missed.

"bit cocky, you are?"

"is it really cocky when it's true?"

it was connor's turn to roll his eyes, shaking his head with a soft chuckle.

"seeing is believing." he rebuttaled.

brad faked a gasp followed by a laugh laugh.

"maybe one day." he said softly, and both of their faces heated up.

'hopefully one day', connor wanted to say, but he just put away some more glasses before having to kick brad out (not with out a kiss though, just a quick one to his cheek).


	4. .4

connor was drunk. he didn't have a shift today but his day was shit, which lead him to the dusty bar he knows all too well.

he failed a test for one of his major classes, the power at this flat went out the night before meaning he couldn't finish an essay for another class, but the bigger problem was rex, he cried his eyes out on the phone with mum about his light being out as he waited for his friend to come pick his pet up (he's glad lewie took bruce, connor would have had a heart attack having both their lights going out).

and some other stuff happened, but he couldn't even remember what that shit was as he downed his 8th drink.

"slow down there, dude." a voice came from the side of him, one that connor knew by heart even in his drunk state.

"brad!" the scottish grinned, spinning around quickly after nodding to the bartender for another drink. "i missed ya, a tonna lots!"

brad laughed lightly, moving the chair so he was closer to connor. "did you now?"

"like, me day was the worst, everything went wrong, but now yer here! maybe god is real, ha." he slurred, reaching for the drink that the brummie simply pushed away. "awh, why didya do that?"

"connor, you're totally smashed, let me bring you home." he suggested softly, reaching out for the other's arm and giving it a light squeeze.

"geeze, at least take me on a first date." connor hugged, and brad just smiled wildly.

"just to sleep, boo. why don't you let me get you a cabbie?"

"oh hmm...only cuz yer cute!"

brad carefully lifted connor out of the seat, arms around his waist. the scottish boy sighed happily, nuzzling into the other. they walked out, brad hailing a cab, and getting connor's address out of him, giving the driver his card info for the fair.

"why don't ya come with braddy?" connor pouts, throwing his arms around his neck.

"maybe next time, babe." he laughed lightly, not expecting what came next.

connor pressed their lips together, loving sigh escaping him. brad just held the other a bit tighter, about to kiss back but the cabbie began to cough.

"i'll hold ya, like, to that." connor winked, ducking into the car and leaving brad standing there; face red, heart thumping, and smile as wide ad could be.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr - cobracamjunior


End file.
